<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Is No Greater Sin by Snodroppen_prastkragge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951790">There Is No Greater Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge'>Snodroppen_prastkragge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of June [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Fake Science, Fantasy, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Multiple, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last five years Marie has waited for this day, it could not have come a day to early. Finally she would recive the respect she deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of June [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Is No Greater Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.<br/>I was unsure on how to tag this so is the tags are incorrect please inform me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was nervous, it was almost surprising but the news she had received excused it. The serum was finally completed. One of the scientists opened the door for her. Everyone in the room was flocked around a single table where a vial filled with a disgustingly grey substance lay. Disappointment curls in her chest ,“Is this it? A small THING!”  she’s about to throw it away when someone brings a mouse, “The rat, M’am. Doctor Peters gave the rat a shot and killed it. We made sure it was dead. But look at it now” the mouse was twisting around in the dark hands holding it, “You can kill it, we promise. It can’t die.” She sneers but she grabs the mouse and squeezes, ignoring it’s shrieks, until it dies in. No-one dares to breath as they wait, several minutes passes and nothing happens. She throws the mouse onto a wall, “Four, term….” a small squeak is heard. The mouse runs out the open door. She looks at the vial and smirks. </p><p>Fridman is not convinced, “Marie, how can we know that this isn’t a silly attempt to save face after that spectacle with Nine? How can we possibly believe you. No, it’s better that we forget about this whole affair. Hopefully this won’t impact your career far to much.” Maria grinds her teeth. The fury in her chest burns. She knows that one word from her will have Three kill him. She closes her eyes and makes her voice as even as it can get, “Please, give me one more chance. We’ll test it on one of them and if it doesn't work then you can shut us down.” Fridman sighs,”Marie. You need to understand. Nines betrayal has shown that your program is a failure. They want this shut down and you executed for the crimes that you’ve committed.  They don’t like the idea of what you do. Please accept this so that you may live.” Marie shakes her head, “NO! I swear that it works. Just let me show it to you and if it fails they can execute me. I just need one more chance.” Fridman takes a deep breath “Alright.” </p><p>Twelve is strapped down to the chair. The thick leather straps cut into his skin. Marie motions for them to tighten it even more. Twelve looks at her, with his searching grey eyes. She sneers at him causing him to look away. He starts twisting is his bonds as they tighten the strap around his throat. She snaps her fingers and he stills, still the obedient servant. There are two small trays in the room, one containing the serum the other a gun.One of the three doctors check the serum before pressing the thick needle into twelves neck. He flinches before stilling,his grey eyes grow unfocused and cloudy. She walks up to him, taking the gun of the tray. Twelves eyes flickers between her face and the gun. Her hearth is thrumming as she raises the gun and shoots him. It misses, cutting up a part of his temple and severing the strap. </p><p>Twelve let’s his head fall forward, the blood blinding him. The doctor closest to him walks up and pulls up his head using his hair. Marie reloads, she takes a deep breath looking twelve in the eyes. </p><p>His brain matter splashes around the room, the seconds tick by without any change. Fridman clears his throat, Marie puts the gun back on the tray. She wipes her sweaty hands on her dress. The doctors checks twelves pulse every fifteen seconds. It goes a minute, then two. Twelve is still dead. </p><p>Fridman is sitting in Marie’s office chair, his twirling his moustache while lighting his pipe, “I will contact Herr President tomorrow. You should say goodbye to your family. Be grateful that you’re given that much time” Marie clenches her fists, “With all respect sir, my experiment wasn’t a failure, eleven out of twelve were perfect” Fridman shakes his head and looks her straight in the eye, “Eleven out of four hundred succeeded, 389 workers are lost for this. Your little experiment only fueled the Agdartists.” Fridman let’s out a puff of smoke, “No, it’s better this way, your death will quench the thirst of revenge and all will go back to the Right way”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
The screams bounce of the wall, traveling through the compound. The sound of people running fills the air together with the sound of bodies falling to the ground. There is someone pounding at the door, Eight and Seven looks at each other. The door flings open, before they can react someone throws in a acid bomb. Seven manages to see a pale bloodied arm before the bomb explodes filling their senses with pain. </p><p>Marie orders Two and Three to protect her as she runs into the security bunker. Well there she closes the thick metal door and walks up to a big crank mounted on the wall. If she turns it the facility and the nearby villages will be washed away with the fury of river Laika. She would be safe, she walks up to it. Her skin sticks to the ice cold metal, it tears when she tries to release her it. The sound of glass being thrown against the door puts her into action, she looks at the door and her heart stops. Small holes are growing bigger as more glass is being thrown. Soon the room is filled with the smell of burning sand. The hole has grown big enough for a person to walk trough it. She stops turning the wheel, “Have you secured the facility?” Twelve shakes his head, he’s dripping with something dark. She tries to move as he walks closer, he’s shorter than her but….her thoughts stop short. Cold is spreading through her stomach. Twelve twists the knife making her whimper. He rips her away from the crank, tearing of chunks of her skin in the process. He takes out a glass bottle letting it drop a few centimeters from her head. The liquid inside burns through her hair,skin and bone. Her scream is cut short as Twelve kicks her in the stomach,”No, pain, dont feel……….”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
The snow feel nice against its skin. The moon is lighting up the night, making the birds sing like in the morning. The light grows brighter making it close its eyes. When it opens them again a blue man is standing infront of it. He’s showing his teeth and reaching out a hand, “You are my destined warrior” it stand up, it’s breath coming out in jabs. It shakes its head before running away, the wood are so close. The man is shouting after it but it doesn't dare to stop. The forest swallows it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>